Lolita-me --- femmeslash NC18
by Gigi Vieira
Summary: Pansy/Ariana . RA - Pansy é contemporânea de Ariana. Ano de 1899. 17 e 14 anos de idade, respectivamente.


**Arrasa-me, possui-me, faz-me tua Lolita que eu deixo.**

**Lolita-me.**

LOLITA-ME

Ariana, pobre Ariana, triste, bela, consumida, torturada, mal fadada, desgraçada, pálida, desnorteada. Cada vez mais linda. Ariana.

Assombrada pela sombra que é a morte. Morte da mãe, mãe que ela não quis matar; não foi intencional, não, não! NÃO!

E a carga da morte a tornava ainda mais bela. Bela, branca, boneca. Ariana.

De Porcelana.

Encoberto pela sebe, o amor-perfeito se misturava às outras flores do jardim dos Dumbledore. Pupilas dilatadas, chispantes, a cobiçar sua mais nova obsessão com devoção quase divina. A Pansy que jamais se ajoelhara a Deus curvava-se agora a uma menina.

Pelas pétalas da boca desejosa correu néctar, fervor que fervia mais e mais e lhe descia até onde suas mãos podiam alcançar, vã tentativa de aplacar o que só Ariana poderia saciar.

Ela e só ela, com aquela amargura tão profunda e a pele mais clara e os olhos mais azuis e os cabelos de platina. Com mãos e língua que abrandariam o ardor horrível que consumia Pansy – aquela que não sabia o que era desejar e não ter.

Ariana.

Desejá-la e não a ter era pior do que morrer. Morrer, amar, sofrer...

Prazer. Os dedos finos e brancos mergulharam no gozo devotado à Ariana.

Silêncio.

Só o vento, a levar de um lado para outro os cabelos de menina. Só os dedos úmidos, instintivamente subindo à boca que se abria. Ariana. Só o sabor que, apesar de não ser dela, satisfazia.

Ao menos por enquanto.

Noite. Escuridão fria que avivava o desejo torturado de uma Pansy perdida na agonia.

Descalça, pés gelados, correndo e correndo sem parar até encontrar o que seu corpo mais queria. Queria, quer, quererá. Até a morte. Até o fim. Até o fim da morte, porque tudo tem um fim.

"Ariana, venha para mim."

Menos o desejo.

Uma palavra, um toque, um beijo. Seria tão difícil assim?

Passos. As folhas secas estalavam a avisar Ariana de que ela não estava mais sozinha.

Pansy, Pansy, não seja mesquinha...

Deixe um pouco dela para quem está por vir também.

Mesmo sabendo que depois de ti virá ninguém.

Essa é tua única certeza...

Cabelos louros presos com firmeza, encarcerados pelos punhos cerrados que não hesitariam em bater. Bater, afrouxar, ceder. Porque é impossível não ceder à beleza que tranquiliza, suaviza... Infantiliza o sexo como se ele fosse coisa de criança.

Coisa que a mente adulta não alcança.

Menina e menina, juntas nessa dança, os dois lados da balança, desejo e inocência. Rolaram pela grama seca e morta, onde a beleza torta estava no não querer. Ariana não queria.

_Precisava._

E o beijo aconteceu enquanto os dedos substituíam a dor pela carícia. Ingenuidade por malícia.

Pansy por Ariana.

Ariana que precisava de ser abraçada, beijada, amada. Precisava saber que não estava errada. Precisa ouvir "Não és culpada!".

Precisava de Pansy.

Língua apressada, urgente, penetrante, fundindo-se à boca da amante como se se amassem desde sempre. E para sempre.

Corpo inacreditavelmente branco, marmóreo, deitado sobre a secura do mundo como a única vida a viver. Viver sob aquela estranha que a beijava como se fossem morrer...

Ali, ali mesmo, a qualquer segundo.

Sem ar. Sem chão. Bocas molhadas, soldadas uma à outra até o fim, até o fundo. Profundo.

Intenso.

Imenso. Imenso é o universo de quem ama.

"Ame-me, Pansy."

Pansy que se enrolava, serpente, ao seu sonho-realidade que a beijava com amor. Amor retribuído com luxúria, mãos que desciam até a cintura ao abrir o rastro de botões do vestido de algodão. Porque o desejo é assim... Subjuga o amor sem pedir perdão.

Sempre.

"Pansy..."

Calada, deslumbrada, extasiada. Jamais vira pele tão branca em todos os seus dezessete anos de existência. Seios minúsculos que, apesar de tingidos com auréolas cor de rosa, era cinza em sua essência.

Porque Ariana era cinza. A cor da tristeza.

"Ame-me."

E agora do amor.

"Eu preciso de ti."

Pansy também, mas de outra maneira.

Beijou e mordeu e lambeu aqueles mamilos pequeninos até que eles próprios não suportassem mais. Faceira, a língua vermelha maculou o caminho que ia deles ao umbigo; ofegante, crepitante, da boca da amante o abrigo. Perigo, perigo iminente da paixão latente que era Ariana.

"Ama?"

Não. Não se perderia nas ruínas daquele corpo maculado que, uma vez usado, não desejaria mais. Jamais.

Dedos ávidos a percorrer os montes de mármore daquela pele de criança. Suave, clara, Doce lembrança... Porque era tudo o que seria um dia.

Terna agonia, agonia que precede o encontro dos lábios com o sexo que anseia por eles. Um dedo mergulhou neles, a se umedecer com o prazer antecipado que era possuir Ariana. Triste. Bela. Amaldiçoada. Torturada.

Ariana.

De porcelana.

E de porcelana foram os dedos que a tocaram, acariciaram, torturaram, enfiaram-se por entre suas pernas fechadas como a representação e libertação de tudo o que Pansy desejara até então. Até o fundo, profundo, sem fundo.

Porque Ariana era um poço sem fim.

De amor.

"A mim."

À Pansy que não sabia o que era amor, não sabia o que era amar, sentir...

Se entregar.

Assim. Enfim.

Enfim uma só, onde uma era a outra. Onde os dedos iam e vinham, amavam, sentiam... Metiam-se _nela_ e não n'outra.

Porque o amor-perfeito só precisa de uma pessoa para acontecer.

Ariana que gritava. Ariana que gemia. Ariana que amava.

Amava os dedos que a penetravam como não os amaria se outra pessoa o fizesse. Amava o jeito urgente e desesperado, profundo-alucinado- possuir que a fazia sentir. Se sentir... Especial.

Amava Pansy.

Aquela que a deixava no semi-êxtase ao abandonar seu sexo para, logo em seguida, tomá-lo com a boca num desvario sem nexo que a fez gritar. Gritar, sorrir, chorar, até que a língua quente se apossasse do clitóris dormente que latejava em carmesim.

Com os lábios molhados e os dedos gelados abrandou o fogo, enfim. Chama branca, torturada, só apaziguada pela Pansy que a amaria.

Até o fim.

E ela gozou. Gozou na boca que a adorava, venerava até seu gozo de marfim.

"Ariana... Triste e bela. Maculada, envenenada pela morte que é o amor. Será este o teu fim?"

"O amor não é o fim. É o começo."

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, uma vez mais, onde o gosto da inocência se perdeu de vez em seu próprio sabor.

"Amor. Sentes por mim?"

Ariana, não sejas assim... Amar é decepção, dor, maldição. Já sofrestes o bastante até então.

"Sim."

Simples assim.

Pansy e Ariana.

Ariana e Pansy.

Até o fim.

FIM.


End file.
